


Simpatico

by Telesilla



Series: Uni!John [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: john_farr, M/M, Pon Farr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-20
Updated: 2009-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-05 12:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wonders if maybe McKay's not such a jerk after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simpatico

At first, John just figured McKay for one of the many assholes whose thought process went something like: uni = bike= slut. When the tattoo pulled McKay up short for a few minutes, John felt a grim little burst of satisfaction, but that faded as McKay went back to biting him.

Not that being bitten was anything unusual; in fact, John tended to go through life with a constant necklace of bite marks and hickeys. But this, being bitten and licked all over his hips and thighs, was something else. He was already easing into sympathy with McKay and the brush of McKay's stubbled cheek against John's dick was helping that along nicely. Oddly enough, he got the feeling that McKay wanted him to enjoy this or at the very least, get something out of it. That happened too, of course. Not everyone he Received just climbed on for a ride, but given how rude McKay had been earlier, John had expected things to go a little differently.

And then, McKay's mouth was sliding down over John's cock and John couldn't help the surprised little grunt that escaped him. McKay was slow and careful at first, almost as if he was fighting his own frenzy in order to get John off. Or maybe he was just trying to bring John into sync. John wasn't sure, and as McKay's mouth got more insistent, he decided that he didn't much care what McKay's motives were.

He moaned and his hips moved up, following McKay's mouth as McKay pulled off. "Wanna fuck me?" And if McKay was fighting it earlier, he wasn't now; his color was up and his hair was mussed and his eyes were glazed and for some reason, he was kind of appealing like this.

Or maybe it was just the sympathy cycle.

Again, John decided that he really didn't care. "Yeah," he said, reaching for the lube. "Oh hell yeah."

"Just do it," McKay snapped once he was on his back and John was slicking up his fingers.

John shook his head; as long as he wasn't in full Cycle, he wasn't about to fuck someone who wasn't prepped no matter how much they wanted him to. However, when McKay growled at him again, he rushed it, shoving two slick fingers in hard.

"Oh yeah," McKay gasped. "Like that...c'mon Sheppard...c'mon."

"John," John said, as he slicked up his dick. He pushed into McKay roughly and grunted when McKay's hips snapped up to meet his thrust. Oh yeah, that was fucking good; John reached down grabbed McKay's ass and sat back onto his heels.

The change in position made McKay swear in at least three different languages--was that _German?_\--and John grinned as McKay's fingers dug into the sheets. Half on John's lap like he was, there wasn't really anything McKay could do but take it and he did just that, tossing his head on the pillows and babbling.

John's world narrowed down to the tightness around his dick and the feel of McKay's skin under his hands and the sound of McKay's voice, demanding, "more more oh God please more...."

John wanted to give him more, wanted to give him everything he asked for and then some, wanted to bruise him and mark him, wanted to fuck him and fuck him and fuck him until they both passed out from it. He did his best, gave it, and McKay, everything he could until McKay was arched out like a bow in front of him, until his only contact with the bed was his shoulders and arms.

As much as John wished they could just fuck forever, they couldn't. He shifted position and all of a sudden McKay let out a loud yell and came hard enough to get come on his face. That sight, and the feel of McKay going tight around John's dick, was more than enough for John. He managed to get McKay's name out through gritted teeth and then slammed in one more time and came, his whole body shuddering hard.

Several minutes later, when John had half-heartedly wiped McKay's face off with a corner of the sheet and collapsed next to him, McKay reached out and, with surprising strength, pulled John in close.

"Rodney," he mumbled. "Not McKay."

"Huh?"

"If I can call you John," McKay said, mouthing John's neck in between his words, "then you can call me Rodney."

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, several people wanted something a little more upbeat in this track and to be honest, I did too, so here's some uncomplicated porn. Well, as uncomplicated as anything can be in this universe. This takes place very shortly after the events of "The Mark of Cain," during Rodney's first Cycle with John at McMudro. This is for [info]lavvyan, who was one of the people who wanted something a little happier in this track.
> 
> [This is the position John has Rodney in (NSFW drawing)](http://www.french-kamasutra.com/post/kamasutra-gay/le-roseau-gay.html). Also, a couple people asked if Unis in this track don't go into any kind of sympathy cycle with the people they Receive. They do and it can even be pretty strong, depending on the chemical match (see above). As a teenager, John's hormones were still fluctuating a lot, which is why his first couple of experiences where so messed up.


End file.
